1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel sulfur-containing siloxane compounds and to compositions including such compounds which are useful as additives for promoting adhesion of silicone elastomers to substrates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adhesion of silicone elastomers, e.g., sealant compositions, to substrate surfaces has been the subject of substantial research and developmental work in the past. Of particular concern has been the enhancement of adhesion characteristics for elastomers formed by the platinum catalyzed reaction of vinyl siloxane polymers and SiH group containing materials which proceeds according to the generalized reaction: ##STR2##